1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices that assist in the rescue of persons located in a body of water, such as life preservers and location devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current life preserver location aids include dye-markers and flashing beacons which can be activated to assist in locating a person located in a body of water, such as a person who has fallen overboard from a ship. From a rescuing ship's perspective, these are helpful aids given the advantage of the ship's elevation above sea level. However, when the person overboard is in the ocean at sea-level, visibility of both the life preserver and/or dye-marker and flashing beacon is dependent on the sea-state. Line of sight from the person overboard to the life preserver is significantly reduced, if not eliminated, given a rough sea state.